


"Everything"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: Something / Everything [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Daredevil fanfic, Daredevil x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Matt Murdock x reader - Freeform, Matthew Murdock x Reader - Freeform, daredevil fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You decide to reflect on the rollercoaster of a past year back where things were at the lowest point - A church.





	"Everything"

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew Murdock x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,197
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color  
> Warnings: Talk of Mental disorders, self harm, talk of death, suicide, cursing

12:37AM - Matthew was out late with his buddy Daredevil, which explained why you were awake and walking around town.

Another sleepless night. Another walk on your familiar streets to tire yourself out. 

You hadn’t been paying attention to where you were headed until you looked up and saw the mostly rusted iron fence of the church. You looked at the old wooden doors, and thought about the last time you were there. Your feet moved without much direction from your brain, you just followed along, through the doors and, down the aisle to your unofficial assigned seat. 

It was quiet. You could smell the remnants of tonight’s service. It was cold, but not uncomfortable. You thought the church would have an unwelcome feeling, but you were pleasantly surprised. Filling your lungs with a fresh breath, you spoke.

“Well, I’m back. Sorry it took a year. But I mean, I’m alive. And I’m doing better.” You nodded to yourself, thinking on what had happened in that single year.

“I found a job. Actually two. I found my love of baking, and a small place down the street from my new apartment hired me. And then there is Nelson, Murdock, and Page. They have been nothing but kind to me. They drive me absolutely crazy, but they’re… They’re family. Something I thought I lost a long time ago and would never get back.

“You know. A year ago today, I was at the lowest point in my life. But I walked. I ended up here and I talked, hoping someone would be listening. I was honestly about to end it all. I knew exactly how and when I would do it. But I didn’t.”

You felt a wave of goosebumps wash over your body as you realized just how life changing that night had been. 

“I didn’t realize it until just now, but you answered me that night. I rambled and asked for a light in the darkness, and you gave me one of the brightest lights in my life. You gave me Matthew.”

After walking Matthew home that night, you had ended up chatting outside his apartment for a few minutes. You two exchanged numbers and said your goodbyes. He had then called you for a trip to the coffee shop a few days later, and you became more acquainted. Telling each other about your lives. You both gained each other’s trust, leading you two to fall for each other even more when your true colors shone. 

Matthew was the one to give you the job at Nelson, Murdock, and Page. He was the one you went to when your mind played awful games with you. The one that ate shitty take out food, and drank cheap beer with you on your now shared apartment floor, just because you guys are dorks. The one that you kissed when you missed him, or whenever you wanted to see his goofy smile. The one that helped you restart your life, and keep you from ending it too soon.

He was your glimmer of hope.

A stray tear rolling down your cheek surprised you. You chuckled to yourself as you wiped it away with the back of your hand. You looked down and saw all of the scars on your arms from your past self harming, yet another thing Matthew understood and helped with. 

“I don’t know exactly _who_ you are, and I’m not sure I can do or say anything other than ‘thank you.’ Thank you for Matthew. I don’t know if I would still be alive without him.”

You weren’t sure how to end your monologue, so you just gathered your things and stood up, wiping another tear away. As you turned to face the exit though, you jumped as you saw the more than familiar man in the red suit about halfway up the aisle. 

You didn’t know that Matthew had snuck in and caught some of your prayer. He had finished playing guard dog to Hell’s Kitchen, and had come home to find the apartment empty. He’d panicked and searched for you, only to find you somewhere he didn’t expect. 

He was on the verge of tears as he listened to you speak with no filters.

“ _Jeez_ , Matthew! I didn’t even hear you creepin’ up on--” Your sentence got cut short by him quickly walking towards you, and wrapping you in his arms, pulling you into chest. He kissed the top of your head and held you tight.

“I love you.” He interrupted. It wasn’t the first time he had said the words, but something was off.

“I love you too… What happened? Are you okay? Foggy? Karen?”

“Everyone is okay! I promise. I just… I heard you.”

You could feel your face heating up. Matthew knew you loved him, but you weren’t sure he knew about the severity of that night a year ago. Looking up at his face, you started to struggle with your words.

“Of course you did. I-- Matthew, I can explain. I--”

“No. I think _I_ should explain.” 

You just stayed quiet, curious to where this was going to go. Matt took a breath, took off his helmet, placed it in the empty pew, and spoke.

“I came in and heard you just now. And to be honest, I heard you a year ago too. I was there before you saw me ‘walk in.’ I heard you pour your heart out, and I knew I had to help. No one deserves to live like that. No one deserves to be completely alone.” 

You reached up and put a hand on his cheek, pulling him into a soft kiss, to which he gladly returned. You felt tears pricking underneath your closed eyelids as you pulled away and leaned your head on him. He gently pressed a kiss to the side of your head.

“I will do my best to always be there for you when you need me. You are one of the kindest souls I have ever met and I am so grateful I stopped you from walking out on everything a year ago.”

You were speechless. Happy (slightly embarrassed) tears freely sliding down your cheeks as you once again, realized how lucky you were that night. 

“C’mon. Let’s go home, sweetheart. Both of us need some sleep.”

“Yeah. I’ll meet you there. Probably shouldn’t walk around with me in the suit.” 

Matthew felt his chest, he’d forgotten he wasn’t in his normal clothes.

“Right. I’ll follow you.” He gave you another small kiss before reaching for his horned helmet. Before he could head out, you grabbed his arm.

“Hey.” Matthew tilted his head in confusion, signalling you to continue. “I meant every word I said. Then and now. I really don’t know where I would be without you.” Matthew donned his goofy grin that he knew you loved.

“I know you did. Your heart rate wasn’t elevated enough for you to be lying.” He smirked as you hit his upper arm.

“Damn you and your weird, stupid hearing!” 

You both laughed as you walked out of the church together, leaving the same way you had a year ago: not alone.


End file.
